But He's A Faun
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Sequel to A Winter's Chill, Lucy is now an adult faced with suitor issues and a deeply troubled mind. Where does Tumnus come into all this?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HERE IT IS! The sequel of Winter's Chill! I'm so excited to write it…also very nervous though. I just hope none of my chapters suck! Lol_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to update quickly, even though I have school now. Love you all! _

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I wish I did…but it all belongs to the wonderful folks of Walden Media and Disney. _

………………………………...

"You'll never catch me, my dear Mr.Tumnus!" Lucy laughed as she ran through the green grass. Tumnus followed not so close behind. He did not quite understand this game that the queen started playing.

She had just hit him playfully in the shoulder and cried out. "You're it!"

He soon caught on however, and chased after her with a chuckle, but still he couldn't help wondering, 'Why is this such a fun thing to do?'

Lucy was now twenty years of age, but her old childish games would never fade away.

Her dark brown hair flowed gracefully down her back, and she was had truly turned into a beautiful young woman.

As she continued to taunt and tease the faun, he eventually sneeked his way into tagging her back. She let out a startled shriek as he came up behind her and then burst into giggles. "Oh you will pay, you…old goat!"

Tumnus ran for it, quite enjoying himself, but what he didn't realize was that L:ucy was far more fast .

She watched his retreating form with a wicked grin on her face and than sprinted to catch him.

"Prepare for Lucy the Valiant, Sir Brave Faun!" She roared playfully, pouncing on him and knocking him over.

Tumnus smiled up at her and then gave a look of make-belief distress.

"Oh! Your Majesty, please have mercy on me!" He cried jokingly.

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. "We shall see, prisoner, but first-"

Shestopped her sentence and a frightened gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it, dear one?" Tumnus asked, for she was staring straight ahead, and her mouth remained agape.

She let go of Tumnus' wrists but did not get off of him

Her heart beat loudly as she saw what was before her, eyes wide with wonder.

There, not twenty feet away stood her younger self staring back at her. She wore a white dress-

The same one she wore when….

-and on it were blood stains all over the once pure material.

"Please…Run!." She heard her former self scream.

"RUN!" With one last cry of warning, the little girl disappeared as quickly as she came.

Tumnus tried to see what Lucy was so focused on, but with her unmoving and still pinning him down and his view slightly altered ,given the circumstance, hecouldnot see anything.

"Lucy, What is it?" he repeated.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and stared down at him. "You didn't see that?" She shouted in disbelief.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them and Lucy bolted off her friend to see what it was.

There stood the wolf who had nearly killed Tumnus some ten years ago.

A wicked grin passed his features and his yellow eyes held the same terrifying gaze that Lucy remembered from so long ago.

"I forgot to finish the job." He snarled.

Previous memories flashed in her mind. She could see Tumnus' broken body on the ground. Blood everywhere…everwhere in sight…

It was happening again. All of it.

With one bound, Lucy saw the beast leap towards Tumnus, opening its jaws to kill.

"NO!"

The youngest queen bolted up in bed with a scream.

Panic was still apparent on her face and she whipped her head in all directions, fearing that the wolf remained.

The only noise in the room was her heavy breathing. It took quite a long time for her to realize where she was.

She made a sound between a sob and a whimper, laying her face in her hands.

"Mr.Tumnus." She wept quietly, wishing he could be with her right now.

She had often ran to his room (for he mostly stayed at Cair Paravel) during times like this when she'd had a nightmare. But she was an adult now, and Susan had explained to her one night ,when she was nearly thirteen, that it was improper for a girl her age to be sleeping next to a male figure…even if he was a faun.

For the most part, it hadn't been a problem. Infact, she was without nightmares until this one.

She had never dreamed like this before and it frightened her to no end. She had put that terrible day behind her long ago and now it was coming back fresh in her mind.

She folded her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth in an attempt to console herself. She could still hear the wolf's chilling words and they kept replaying over and over again in her mind for the rest of the night.

………………………………...

_A/N: That's the first chapter! It's going to get much more entertaining later, I just wanted kind of an idea of what's going to be on Lucy's mind in the next couple chapters. _

_I really hope this is alright. You see there's more at stake now because it's a sequel, and well, I've got viewers that are counting on me! What have I gotten myself into? Haha_

_Read and review please! I will reply back if you leave your email. )_

_Oh, also, does anybody think it's a bad idea for me to just have human suitors from other countries come to see Lucy and Susan? I'm just wanting my readers to be satisfied and would like some feedback, thanks so much for those of you that have left reviews on this subject, I'm just curious as to other opinions. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! Midterms are horrible, and weather is so bad that I've been having frequent power outages. Please forgive me! Also,please read my authors note on the bottom. Love you all! Much better chapters to come…_

Lucy warily walked out of bed long hours after the sun had risen. It was now near noon, and her siblings were beginning to worry about her. The young queen felt completely weak and exhausted after the previous night for she had hardly slept at all.

Not bothering to get out of her nightgown, she walked down the halls with a slow shuffle of her feet.

'Perhaps a bit of breakfast might help me.' She thought to herself.

She would not admit it, even to her own self, but Lucy was beginning to fall ill. Her body ached everywhere and there was a slightly scratchy feeling at the back of her throat.

"Good morning, my Queen!" cried a familiar voice. Lucy looked up to see Tumnus and her heart began to pound rapidly. The nightmare flashed through her mind and her fears rose to the surface.

"_I've come to finish the job…"_

She found herself being trapped by the wolf's chilling phrase as her frustration and sorrow caused her to lash out without thinking.

"Stop with the formalities!" She shouted, causing the halls to echo her message. Tumnus gave a startled expression and then shifted his hooves a bit. A blush came to his cheeks. He hadn't meant to offend her.

Lucy was so shocked and disappointed in herself, that tears threatened to come to her eyes. What had given her the right to-

"Oh Mr. Tumnus, I'm so sorry!" She cried, moving to wrap her arms around him. A light hug had turned to one with desperation as Tumnus felt the young queen tighten her grip around his waist.

Lucy did not want to let him go. She was glad to see him safe….and alive. "Oh, please do forgive me!….I haven't been thinking clearly at all this morning." She stated hoarsely against his chest.

"Lucy dear, are you alright?"

Tumnus was quite worried by the young queen's behavior. She was acting so strangely.

What really caught his gaze was her appearance. Her shoulders drooped as if they were carrying some great weight, her eyelids were puffy and red and her _'beautiful' _face was so pale.

The young woman did not answer at first, but eventually pulled away from the faun to meet his gaze. "Well…"She started.

Suddenly Susan came sprinting towards them. Her face was one of panic and determination.

"Lucy, you silly! I've been looking everywhere for you." She paused, taking the time

to breathe. "Peter has just received a message that there will be suitors here at Cair Paravel by nightfall!"

Lucy's tired eyes widened slightly, and a little smile came to her face. "Oh, Sue, That's splendid." She replied as a harsh cough racked her body.

"Are you ill, Lu?" Susan asked in concern.

Lucy shook her head. "It's just a bit of a cold."

She took Tumnus' hand. "Isn't it exciting? Suitors here at the castle!" She stated, quickly changing the subject.

A pained expression came to Tumnus' face, though he prayed Lucy had missed it. He quickly gave a fake smile and took both her hands. "It is most wonderful, dear one."

"Come along, sis! We don't have much time until they'll be here...and we have to make ourselves…_presentable _for our guests_." _Susan said with a teasing grin. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled then turned back to her dear friend. "Duty calls."

"Yes, I shan't keep you." Tumnus replied before making a rather hasty departure.

This did not go unnoticed by Lucy, and she wondered what might be wrong with her best friend.

………………………………...

_A/N: Okay! I particularly think this may be my worst chapter yet. I hope its just me…but man! I really struggled with this part. It has a lot to do with midterms and our severe power outages due to weather. Anyways, tomorrow's Friday, and I will post a new chapter this weekend! So I apologize for how short this is. Next chapter will be much better! I have it all written out already as well. Just expect Tumnus to be his sweet, comforting self. Suitors are coming our way too. Again, I apologize for this chapter… _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My most sincerest apologies for my ridiculous delay. There is some what of an explanation at the end of this chapter._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Jessica …also to all those viewers who wanted a few animals to be suitors._

_Enough about that. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping its better than my last._

………………………………

Lucy faked a smile for the crowds as she and her siblings all sat on their beautifully sculpted thrones. Susan had helped her pick out a fine flowing gown for the evening. She did not much appreciate the apparel, however, as it choked the life out of her waist and left her feeling even more unwell than she had been earlier.

A short but noticeable cough erupted from her throat and Peter looked down on her in slight worry but decided to say nothing about it. The siblings could not believe the amount of men, beasts and creatures all waiting to greet the young queens for the chance of love and marriage.

Susan raised an eyebrow and her lips parted slightly in a slightly astonished matter.

"Lu, I do believe that's a bear over there in the far corner." She whispered to her sister, pointing to the end of the room.

Surely enough, Susan was correct. The giant grizzly paced slightly in nervousness. In his right paw he held a green hat with a feather on the side (much like Robin Hood's) and in his left paw, a beautiful bouquet of rosy red flowers.

Both young woman stifled their giggles. As funny as it was, they still felt pity for the bear. "What else would you expect from Narnia, Susan?" Lucy grinned.

Suddenly, A young prince appeared in the entrance of the castle and both girls stopped their conversation upon seeing him. They had been foretold about his coming, but they had not expected him to be so handsome. One of the messengers had said that he was from a country farther in the East.

His appearance was that of a chiseled warrior and his hair was a golden blond that was tied neatly into a ponytail.

"I take it that's the prince." Peter chuckled.

Edmund rubbed his chin in thought. "Aye, I'd say so. After all, I think I've just heard the girl's jaws drop to the floor. The brothers shared a laugh and quickly resumed back to their formal expressions. Unlike most of the others there, the prince was the first to introduce himself to the young woman.

"Good evening, my fair queens." He stated while taking a bow.

"Prince, We've heard a great deal about you." Lucy said with a sweet smile.

Tumnus watched the scene unfold from behind one of the giant pillars in the hall. He noticed how lit up Lucy's face was as the prince laughed and talked with her. The poor creature's blue eyes revealed more hurt and sorrow than ever before. As his heart grew heavier, and after seeing enough, Tumnus moved silently back to his room while musing over the past.

………………………..

"_You'll always be the most wonderful friend I'll ever have. Maybe if this castle ever gets to boring to me, I'll come live with you!" _

"_No….No ,dear one. When you grow up, I'm sure they'll be many young suitors at your door, and they'll all be eager to get to know Queen Lucy the Valiant...after that you'll find that I'm just a boring old goat and one of them will live with you here." _

………………………….

After all the suitors were in Cair Paravel and with a quick but fine speech from Susan and Lucy, it was decided that they would continue greetings and gifts in the morrow. This had been the youngest queen's decision after begging her siblings to let her retire early.

It was a disappointment to the suitors, but they would dare not bring it up with King Peter.

Lucy felt like an icicle inside. Her body seemed to be shutting down. She retreated to her room as quick as she could so as not to distract attention. All she really wanted was a good nights sleep but it was doubtful considering the horrible headache that was beginning to take effect and the dreaded thought of nightmares only added to her stress.

………………………………...

_A/N: Well? Guess what? There's more. I'm posting another chapter right after this one! Yay! I really wanted the next part to be separate so I'm cutting it in two chunks._

_Anyways, about my delay, I apologize sincerely. But this is my senior year in high school and so, yeah, its pretty much been taking over my life. I **hate** it, but I have to focus if I want to graduate. I'm coming up with a new method though so that my updates aren't so ugly. So yeah, I am really really sorry! I hope you thought this chapter was okay…seriously though! Was it terrible? Am I going down hill?…and I really hope you'll like the next one since I've been dying to post it. Love you guys! _

_God Bless_

_Oh! And does anybody have an idea on what I should name the prince? Or does anybody have any thoughts for his background ect.?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello again everyone! Not much to say just read on and enjoy…er at least I hope you will. Haha_

………………………………...

Tumnus awoke upon hearing the sound of crying coming from Lucy's room. Fearing something dreadful was happening, he quickly got up from his bed and ran down the hall to the young queen's quarters. It wasn't entirely right to go into a ladies room, be she human or beast, Tumnus knew….but seeing that no one was coming to the girl's aid he pushed open her door and peeked inside. A wave of sympathy washed over him as he saw her toss and turn, weeping like a tiny child.

Gathering up his courage, he moved to her bed and gently stroked her hand in an attempt to wake her, praying that she wouldn't be cross at him.

"Lucy, dear. Wake up." He tried as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

The young woman's eyes snapped open and she caught sight of Tumnus' shadow hovering over her. She backed away from him in terror.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Tumnus put his hands up to show he meant no harm, realizing she still wasn't fully awake.

"Lucy! Lucy! It's only me, darling."

The girl stopped suddenly as her eyes began to come into focus. She finally realized it was only her dear friend.

A loud sob escaped her throat and it hurt Tumnus deeply. It had always pained him to see her in such a state.

"It's alright…" Tumnus continued, seeing that she was beginning to calm down.

Then without a second thought, Lucy crawled desperately over to the faun, wrapping her arms around him and sitting in his lap.

Tumnus' ears turned a crimson hue as she did this. "Lu-Lucy, dear…I don't think-well you're not a little girl anymore."

Lucy only wrapped her arms tighter. "Don't ever leave me! Don't ever leave me!" She wailed, hot tears burned rapid trails down her cheeks. Tumnus hesitantly put a hand on her back. "My dear queen…what are you talking about?" He said in a comforting tone. "I'm right here and I am certainly not going anywhere.

Lucy could barley talk between her sobs and Tumnus only made out a few coherent phrases.

"The w-wolf!…He..He's trying to kill you!…and I can't stop him! I can't stop him!"

Tumnus forced her to pull away from him momentarily so that she could look at him face to face. "Listen to me, darling. Its all just been a bad dream. You were just dreaming of the past." He took a moment to pause. "We're both sitting here at Cair Paravel…safe and sound, see? What happened with the wolf….that was so long ago, dear heart...Alright?"

Lucy nodded slowly and returned to clutching her dear friend tightly. She pressed her face against his chest and slowly managed to calm her breathing. It was then that the faun realized how warm the girl was and it worried him slightly. He continued to rub her back in soothing circles, trying to forget about his love for Lucy, and the fact that she was laying on him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tumnus finally, laid Lucy back on her bed, covering her with one of the soft, down, blankets.

As he turned to leave, however, Lucy caught his hand and he turned to look at the young queen.

"Please, Mr.Tumnus… Stay with me. Lucy begged. Tumnus stared at her distraught, fever-flushed appearance. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again, to feel her snuggle close to him. But no! it was wrong to want that…wasn't it?

"I shan't sleep a wink if I remain alone." Lucy cried, hiding her face in her hands and coughing softly.

Tumnus tugged at his scarf as his mind searched for a solution. "Perhaps I shall get your brother." he suggested.

Lucy shook her head slowly in response. "I don't need Peter, Mr.Tumnus…I need my best friend."

Tumnus felt guilt winning the battle and there seemed to be no other alternative.

"A-Alright than, my _little_ queen." he said with a small smile. " I shall stay with you."

His heart beat loudly in his chest as her ailing features instantly lit up. He brought his thumbs to her cheeks and gently wiped away the stray tears. "But we are going to find a room with a fireplace in it for it is quite cold in this room and its probably what is making you unwell."

Lucy looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?" She asked.

The faun smiled slightly. "Oh, we fauns have a way of telling." he replied.

"I see…well you know...hopefully it's just another flu."

Lucy sniffled and sat up with great effort. The room began to spin as she tried to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't" Tumnus scolded softly. "We cannot have the royal majesty falling on her face now, can we?"

Lucy blushed crimson as he gently slid his arms under her small frame and lifted her from the bed, blanket and all. He had not carried her since many years ago, long before she was a teenager.

"Mr. Tumnus!" She cried hoarsely. "I'm so sorry. Why I must be so heavy."

The faun chuckled slightly and stared down at her. "Quite lighter than, I expected, darling." he replied.

Lucy did not understand the feeling that passed though her as she gazed into her friends deep blue eyes, so she ignored it quickly, quite terrified of what it meant.

As they found a room with a warm fire going, Tumnus sat Lucy on a beautifully carved sofa and he soon followed suit.

The queen returned tohim and laid her head in the crook of his arm, finally feeling secure.

Tumnus kissed the top of her head after recovering from the shock of her returning to his lap.

He wrapped the blanket around her better and Lucy ,in turn, wrapped an arm around him snugly. "You're the most wonderful friend I've ever had." She whispered softly, drifting off into a more blissful sleep.

Tumnus remained awake for much longer. His heart was silently breaking. One simple word made him feel wretched and unworthy. One simple word would forever bar him from Lucy's love. It was a word that was supposed to be wonderful, but was poison to his ears.

The one word known as "_Friend"_

_A/N: Okay! There is chapter 4. Just mindless fluff. I wanted to write it though. Hopefully its not to terrible a chapter...it is 2AM here haha. _

_I was inspired to write that little tiny part where Tumnus lifts her up off the bed because of what I read about James mcavoy saving Georgie henley from falling in one of the scenes from the movie. He states those words to her, after she apologizes for being heavy. So cute!_

_Anyways, for those of you who like pictures...I've made a few drawings for this story and I will be posting them by the next chapter. Read and Review please! God Bless!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!! Enjoy...though it is a rather rushed chapter.._

Lucy eyes opened as rays of sunshine filled the room. The aroma of freshly baked bread surrounded the castle and she smiled in delight. It was after she felt the dull throbbing against her head that she remembered the previous night.

"Tumnus." She spoke in barely a whisper. 'He's too good to me.'

She turned her gaze towards the nearby coffee table to find he had left her with a note and one of Mrs. Beaver's famous slices of bread.

As she stretched and reluctantly arose from the couch to inspect the letter, the dull pain began to increase greatly in her head.

Trying to ignore it, she began to read.

_Dearest Lucy, _

_I'm going away for a time, I'm afraid…..just for a few weeks to clear my thoughts and have a rest from the castle. I haven't had an adventure in quite awhile and I thought it best for now since the place is bustling and packed with suitors. I do not want to become a nuisance in this very important time in your life. You must tell me how it went when I return._

_Your Loving Friend, Tumnus _

Lucy closed the letter and ran towards the entrance, Perhaps he hadn't left yet. Her heart pounded and ached in her chest. How could he leave at a time like this... when she needed him so badly. He had told her only last night that he wouldn't. Susan appeared from one of the many doors and her face held the expression of shock upon seeing her sister in a nightgown. She grabbed the youngest sibling by the arm as she tried to run past her.

"Lucy! There are suitors about and you're dressed in that?" She exclaimed.

The younger sister let out heavy sigh. "I know. I know.." She said hurriedly. "I'm afraid I didn't sleep well last night."

Susan crossed her arms in thought. "Speaking of which, my darling sister, where did you sleep? I went to your room not an hour ago and you weren't in there."

Lucy could do nothing to hide the scarlet hue that crept to her cheeks as her mouth opened for something to say."I went to a room with the fireplace going. 'Twas far to cold in my room." She replied, hoping her reason would convince her sister.

Susan, however, was far to intelligent and requested a better explanation.

The youngest Pevensie ran a hand through her un-brushed hair and stared at the floor. There was no hiding anything from her.

"I had a horrible nightmare…like the ones in my childhood…right after Tumnus was attacked." She explained.

"He heard me cry out and woke me from those dreadful dreams."

Susan's eyes widened. "He went into your room?!" She cried angrily.

Lucy's eye's narrowed. "And tell me why that's so horrible. None of you came for me. He was only trying to help!" Frustration could be seen on her face.

"He made sure I was safe and warm... and I didn't lie about my room either!" She explained.

"It was freezing, so he took me into the other room because the fire was going."

Susan brought her hands to her face and sighed deeply.

"I know you and Mr. Tumnus are best friends, Lu, but you're a young woman now. Besides, people, more importantly suitors, might get the idea that you're both more than just friends; what with how much time you spend together.

Lucy's temper flared…which did not happen often. As her sister continued to talk she could almost feel the heat rising in her body.

Suddenly, the young queen found herself to be extremely dizzy. She tried to focus on something, but found it to be impossible. She brought a hand to her head and swayed slightly. Just as she fell to the floor, she could hear her sister scream out her name and then the darkness consumed her.

_A/N I know! I thought I was Dead too. LOL I hope you all have had a great two years because that was the last time I updated. Please let me know what you think. It probably sucks...Im a little rusty.. I know this chapter is rushed and all..but its only because I finally have more ideas rushing about in my head for this story. I just want to greatly apologize for how long I took. I lost a lot of fans because of it...so please forgive me. :/ More to come! _


End file.
